Old construction boxes, also called “old work boxes” are an electrical box, typically made from metal or plastic, which is used in remodeling applications. The box is used for high voltage applications, such as electrical switches, ceiling fans, and lighting, as well as low voltage applications, such as cables, audio/video wiring, and computer cords.
The old construction box is installed in an existing wall by first providing a hole in the wall. The hole is generally provided so as to maintain a close tolerance between the box and the perimeter of the hole. In some instances, a portion of the box is extended to provide flanges or ears, wherein the flanges increase the width or height of the box so as to prevent the box from being entirely inserted within the hole. In other instances, the old construction box further includes a set of folding tabs that are configured or bent by the user to secure the box within the hole. In some instances, the box further comprises a pair of retractable wings or clamps which are positioned inside the wall. After partial insertion of the box into the hole, the user retracts the wings against an inner surface of the wall to draw the flange portion of the box snug against an outer surface of the wall. In this way, the old construction box is secured within the hole without requiring attachment of the box to an adjacent stud within the wall. However, these securing methods or features reduce the volume of the old construction box, thereby limiting the number of wires that may be safely stored or spliced within the box.
In some instances, a user may desire to install an old construction box in conjunction with metal or plastic wire conduit located within the finished wall. To do this, the user must connect the conduit to the old construction box prior to inserting the box within the hole. The process of inserting the box and connected conduit within the hole requires the box and conduit to be manipulated into place. This process often results in unintended pressures being applied to the box, the conduit and the wall surface, thereby resulting in unwanted damage. Following placement of the box, the user must then repair the wall to complete the installation.
Thus, while technologies currently exist that are designed to install an electrical box in a finished wall or ceiling surface, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.